Roderick
Early Life Roderick, the Bullywug, lived a mostly modest life, growing up in the Bullydocks of Easterton. His parents owned and ran an inn/pub, The Lilly Pad, in the Bullydocks. As he worked for his parents in the family business, he heard many tales from all sorts of travelers passing through Easterton. These tales from the outside world always fascinated young Roderick and his parents often caught him day dreaming of going on adventures instead of doing his chores. At night, when business died down in the pub and most of the guests had gone to bed, Roderick would sneak out and lay on top of his roof, staring at the night sky. On a clear night you could see the whole night sky from the Bullydocks, it being on the highest level of Easterton and away from the lights of the lower city. In his spare time, Roderick would also travel down to lower Easterton to the public library and learn of astronomy from his mentor, a Half-orc man named Randolph. During their studies, Randolph also taught Roderick the Orcish and Nodish languages. One particularly uneventful day, Roderick's parents brought home a small Bullywug child they had found abandoned in the city. They gave her the name Gigi. Roderick instantly adopted Gigi as his baby sister and, even though she had a wild temper at times, would spend most of his time getting into trouble with his new friend. Before this point, Roderick had trouble making any friends, because of his free thinking, distracted personality. There were noticeable differences between Gigi and Roderick's family. This was because Gigi actually belonged to a subspecies of Bullywugs known as Southern Bullywug, whereas Roderick's family were Northern Bullywugs. Personality Roderick is innately curious about most things. There's nothing he likes more than a good mystery. He believes strongly that the source of his strange, magical abilities are the stars he watches every night as he lay out on the roof of his childhood home. This drives his interest in astronomy which he is learning from his mentor, Randolph. His eyes are particularly sensitive to sunlight, a common problem for Northern Bullywugs. To remedy this, he wears a vest that has a stick attached to the back, which holds out a frond to shade his eyes. He keeps a pet lightning bug, which he has named Kip, in a makeshift lantern attached to a staff that he carries. Roderick has noticed that any time something goes wrong, such a bottle falling off of a shelf or a mug shattering on a floor, Kip lights up the instant before it happens. He hasn't figured out why yet, but he is sure that the two things are connected. In Voyages Departure from Easterton One day, after Roderick and Gigi had grown up to be young adult Bullywugs, a man dressed in the traditional kilt of the Maraish walked into his family's inn. The man known as Vaturess spoke with his mother about a business proposition. He was travelling to the eastern continent of Ceraxis looking for a new breed of clams to be used in an invention of his known as a Maraish breadbowl. He asked for someone to join him and assist him on his journey, and in return, The Lilly Pad would be his exclusive breadbowl seller. Roderick and Gigi both hopped at the opportunity to explore the outside world, and after much begging and convincing, their parents reluctantly allowed them to leave with the Maraish business man. Martha and Klaus knew that between Roderick's innate magical talents and Gigi's primal strength, they could handle themselves. As they were getting ready to depart on Vaturess' ship, a peculiar halfling known as Flynn happened along, hearing that the ship was headed for Nod. Flynn was also headed in that direction and paid Vaturess for passage aboard his ship. The Night of Wild Magic When the ship arrived at the city of Nod, they were greeted with what Roderick initially thought was a celebration of some sort. There were fireworks going off regularly as the ship approached. Vaturess however was more cautious and decided not to port his ship, and sent Roderick, Gigi and Flynn to the shore in a dingy to determine what was going on. On the shore they were met by a strange priestess making 'paintings' with some strange purple sorcery and the city's buildings. After being shrugged off by this priestess, a building full of civillians caught fire and the party decided to help them. While escorting the civillians out of the building, the group was greeted by a bizarre pavement shark swimming through the now liquid pavement that was the street. After defeating this pavement shark, the party decided it would be safer to head back to Vaturess' ship to let him know of the situation in the city. On their way they observed a man entering and leaving a burning building, affected in no way by the fire, rescuing the building's inhabitants. They were all three curious about this man, but decided not to stop and talk with him. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:People